Down the Rabbit Hole
by AppleJTZ
Summary: Follow Warren and his sisters on a regular Saturday morning at home.


**A/N: That's right, I wrote a fanfiction about Lincoln's bunny-self Warren and ALL of his sisters. Originally, I only wanted to include a few of them, but then I kept adding more until I reached the point where I said "Okay, now I can put the rest in too."**

 **I speculated on some names of the sisters. I have a chart that explains it, but unfortunately I can't post the link here, so you have to search the Loud House page on reddit for "Warren's sisters" if you want to see it.**

Yawning loudly, Warren walked out of his room. "Ah, Saturday morning." A smile on his face he stretched himself, from the toes of his rabbit feet up to the tip of his big fluffy ears. "After a whole week of school, there's nothing like having two days all for yourself. One quick trip to the bathroom is all between me and a day full of comics, video games, and of course, Saturday morning cartoons!" Happy with himself and the world he headed towards the bathroom, confident nothing could stop him.

He made two steps before something stopped him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" an angry voice yelled at him. Rubbing his head, Warren saw he had bumped into his grumpy sister Brenda. Arms crossed and her back slightly buckled she looked like it was Monday morning. "I hate getting bumped into."

Having a horrible presumption, Warren looked past Brenda. In front of the bathroom, a long line of his sisters had formed, taking up the whole length of hallway. Additionally, his harsh and commanding sister Betty was standing next to the door, wearing her sunglasses and carrying her baton. "Keep your heads in place, people!" she shouted through the corridor "I want to see a straight and clear formation!"

As he pulled his head back, Warren sighed. "Should have figured. In this house, a trip to the bathroom is always an odyssey." Standing at the end of the line, he counted how many of his sisters were in front of him. "Eleven… twelve… and I'm number thirteen." He rubbed the bridge of his black bunny nose, not knowing what was worse: Having to wait for so many of his sisters to get out of the bathroom, or that a line of that length could be considered short in this house.

While he mourned his situation, his superstitious sister Belinda came out of her room. Though in her pajamas like everyone else, she was already wearing her signature four-leafed clover on her head. Seeing the line, Belinda quickly counted the number of her siblings, and frowned. "Thirteen? No way I'm getting in a line with thirteen people - that's like asking for bad luck!" Turning around she went back into her room.

Warren tapped with his foot on the ground. "I hate lines…"

"Me too" Brenda murmured. Over her shoulder, she cast an ill-tempered glare at her brother. "I hate that you took the words out of my mouth."

Warren rolled his eyes. Twenty-five sisters, and of course Brenda was in front of him.

From the corner of his eyes, he then saw that another door in the corridor open. Her guitar in her paws, his sister Barbara leapt into the hallway. _"Good morning sunshine~_ " A huge smile on her face she dropped on her knees, playing a chord. As the sound died off she walked behind Warren. "Morning, bro. Long line, huh? Oh hey, how about I play us some 'Waiting in line'-music to pass the time?"

Raising her paw, she wailed away on her guitar. As Warren pressed his ears against his cheeks he mumbled under his breath. Twenty-five sisters, and of course Barbara was behind him.

While he tried to shield himself from the volume, his commanding sister Betty watched the bathroom door. "Hurry up in there, Bethany!" she shouted, knocking on the door. "If you don't get going, we will all be late for breakfast!"

Just as she had said that the door opened. Eyes on the list she held, the checklist-obsessed bunny stepped into the hallway. "Let's see" she said, going through the items on her list as she walked past her sisters. "Taking a shower, check. Getting dressed, check. Brushing teeth, check. Using the toilet, washing paws, drying paws with towel – all check. Stumbling over Beth…"

Suddenly, her foot got caught on her sister Beth's head. Snoring soundly the dozy rabbit was sleeping on the floor as she waited in line, her eyes not even twitching as her sister fell over her. Her face on the floor, Bethany made a check on her list.

Shaking her head, Betty pointed with her baton at the door. "Next!"

Her megaphone in her paw, Bernadette walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later one could hear her disgusted shriek, and her angry head poked back into the hallway. "Bethany!" she yelled through her megaphone "You forgot to put 'flush' on your list!"

The line moved forward. As Warren was about to take a step he heard someone running up the stairs. His ears perking up he leaned out of the line, curiously watching the staircase.

A white and orange blur suddenly shot past him. Caught in the crosswind Warren spun around himself like a tornado. Only slowly his body came to a halt, and even when it did the world was still spinning inside his head, making him fall on his butt. As he shook of his dizziness, he saw his sporty sister Bertha looking down on him.

"Sorry Warren" she apologized while running on the spot "Didn't see you there while I was doing my morning jog."

Though still shaky on his legs Warren slowly got back up. "You call that a jog?" he asked, frowning at her. "It was like you tried to outrun the light! And why are you jogging in the house?"

"Tis still a little wet from the rain last night" she replied while doing jumping jacks. "I don't want to slip and fall on my butt." Ignoring the angry stare of her brother Bertha took a starting position. "Alright, nine rounds through the house done – only 41 to go!"

With a flying start she dashed back to the stairs, sending her brother spinning once more. Though he managed to keep his balance this time, Warren stumbled around for a moment. "Jeez, now I know how it must be like in a hurricane…"

 _"_ _ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICAN~ "_

Squinting his eyes Warren glared at Barbara as she played a chord on her guitar.

As Brenda sprinted to the stairs she passed the esoteric Bodhi. The crosswind caused her flower wreath to fly up in the air and land upside down on her head again. Opening one eye, Bodhi glanced at her athletic sister dashing down the stairs. "Your way of living is a perfect reflection of the overly hectic lifestyle society forces on us" she remarked as she turned her wreath back around. "The winds it creates may not harm yourself, but the ones around you."

At the same time, Bernadette came out of the bathroom. Betty took in a deep breath, but before she could call out the next one in line Bernadette put her megaphone on her lips. "NEXT!"

The volume of Bernadette's voice paralyzed Betty for a moment. It also hit the next girl in line face on, blasting the cowboy-hat from her head. "Yeesh, girl" Beulah said, she and Betty glaring at their sister as she walked away. "Take it down a notch, will ya? Tis' ain't no rodeo." With the heel of her foot, she kicked her hat back on her head. "Though that wouldn't be too bad, actually" she added with a smirk, adjusting her hat as she entered the bathroom.

Once she was inside, Belinda came out of her room again. "Let's see…" The bunny with the clover counted the number of her siblings again, and smiled. "Twelve! That's a lucky number." She was about to walk to the end of the line, when she suddenly froze. "But wait... if I get in line – I would be number thirteen!" She gasped. "I'm gonna wait a while longer." And so, she once more returned to her room.

As the line moved a frustrated Warren stepped forward. At this rate, his cartoons would be over long before he even got near the bathroom. Before he could voice his frustration however his grumpy sister Brenda got ahead of him. "I hate that it's going so slow" she moaned "Every second I stand around is another moment of my weekend wasted."

The constant mourning of his sister was getting on Warren's nerves. "Look, if you're that unhappy with waiting in line, just get up earlier" he suggested. "That way the line is shorter, or even better, you are the first."

"I hate getting up early" she murmured. "Especially on Saturdays..."

Warren took in a deep breath. "Then sleep in until the rest is out of the bathroom."

"I hate being the last – gives me a bad feeling."

"Then why don't you just punch your way to the front?!" Warren shouted, losing his patience.

For a second, Brenda seemed to consider it. "That's actually a neat idea – but I hate getting into fights."

Warren sighed. "You're gonna hate everything I suggest, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Brenda slouched her ears. "I hate being predictable..."

Warren slapped his face. Suddenly, his ears stood up straight as an idea struck his mind. "Well, at least you are not at the end of the line" he said, a sly smirk on his face.

The grumpy bunny snorted. "And what's so good about that? I hate when someone is behind me! It's so annoying if people speak behind my back, and they keep breathing into my neck."

"Oh, is that so?" Warren asked, leaning a little closer to her. Opening his mouth wide, he inhaled deeply, then gently breathed against her neck.

Gritting her teeth Brenda glared at her brother. "You did that on purpose!" With an even angrier look than usual she grabbed her brother by the shoulders. For a moment, Warren feared his plan might backfire, but then she pushed him forward, while at the same time taking a step back. "I hate your stupid sense of humour – here, just stand in front of me and don't bother me anymore!"

Suppressing his grin, Warren shrugged his shoulders. "If you insist…"

With a harrumph, Brenda turned away from him. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open. "Wait, did he just-?"

Behind her, Barbara played a chord. _"You got tricked~ "_

Slouching her ears and shoulders, Brenda frowned. "I hate getting tricked…"

At the other end of the line, the hypochondriac Blanche was standing in front of the bathroom. Having an ice bag on her head and a thermometer in her mouth, she rubbed her paws against each other. "Oh, the sheer thought of going in there is giving me the creeps" she murmured. "Sharing a bathroom with so many people is like asking for an infection!"

Standing next to the door, Betty rolled her eyes. "Relax, Blanche. It's not so bad."

Just then, they heard a flush from inside. As the door opened a very relieved-looking Beulah came out. "Phew, that's much better." The cowboy-bunny sighed as she patted her belly, while a strong smell seeped into the corridor. "Shouldn't have put so much hot sauce on those chili-bean-burritos last night…"

As Beulah left, Blanche fearfully glanced into the bathroom. Her already white face seemed to turn even paler, and her thermometer almost fell out of her mouth. With a gulp, she pulled out a disinfectant and a cleaning cloth from behind her back, holding her breath as she entered the bathroom.

Warren heard as the door closed, and noticed the line was moving. For some reason though, it stopped right before him. An eye-brow arched he looked at his sister in front of him. "Um, Brandy, the line moved."

She didn't react though. Her head sunken in a book, she seemed completely absorbed by the pages. He was about to talk to her again, when he heard the familiar noise of someone dashing up the stairs. Quickly he took a step back as Bertha ran through the corridor, before dashing down the stairs again. Not noticing their sister, Brandy was taken by the gust of her sprint. As she spun around herself Warren was worried for a second she might drill herself into the ground. When she came to a halt however, it didn't seem like Brandy was dizzy or uncomfortable at all. Her eyes glued to the book she didn't even look up, as if nothing had happened. The only thing she did was turn the page.

Incredulously Warren stared at his sister. He then he cast a quick glance around him. Nobody was watching. Arms behind his back he whistled an innocent melody while looking at the ceiling. At the same time, he carefully put a foot in front of Brandy. She didn't even twitch an ear as he took the empty spot in front of her.

"She won't mind" Warren said to himself, a smile on his face "It'll just give her more time to read."

Just then, he could hear someone coming up the stairs again. He braced himself, but instead of tornado-Brenda his calm and gentle sister Beverly appeared on the first floor. Stains of butter and jam were on her apron, as well as on her cheeks. After looking over the line, her eyes eventually focused on Betty, who was still standing next to the bathroom door.

"There you are!" Smiling, Beverly dashed over to her, before giving her a puzzled look. "Um, what are you doing here, Betty?"

After casting a short glance at her sister, Betty faced the line again. "I'm making sure these slowpokes get done with their bathroom routine on time." With her fist, she pounded on the door. "What's taking so long, Blanche?" she shouted "Are you disinfecting every surface in the bathroom twice?"

The door opened a notch. "Thrice, actually" Blanche said, her head poking out of the bathroom. "I disinfected them once to get rid of all the germs those before me left, a second time after usage to make sure I don't leave any germs behind, and I'm currently disinfecting everything again for good measure." Her lips curled up to a smile. "Also, the smell of disinfectant calms my nerves."

As she vanished back inside the bathroom, Betty slapped her forehead.

Beverly put a paw on her sister's shoulder. "Look, Betty, I know you only mean well. But instead of trying to make everyone…" She cleared her throat "…rush things, why don't you come down into the kitchen and help us make breakfast? We promised Mom and Dad they could sleep in, and we can need every helping paw we can get."

Behind her shades, Betty squinted her eyes. "You mean you need every help you can get to keep Brie from making some weird health-food again?"

Though she looked a bit nervous, Beverly shook her head. "Oh please, Brie is a great cook. Sure, her meals are sometimes a little, um, experimental, but I'm confident she will help us make a great breakfast." Paws on her hips she proudly raised her head. "Also, Bridgette and I hid the spinach."

Something beeped in Beverly's pocket. She pulled out her phone, her ears slouching as she read the message on the screen. "Aaand Bridgette just texted me Brie found the spinach."

Betty let out a sigh. "I'll be back in five minutes" she called through the hallway. "While I'm gone, you will all behave as if I was still watching you. No pushing, brawls or stepping out of line – you'll only move when the rest of the line does, and you will get through your morning routine as fast as possible!" She turned to Beverly. "Now let's end this spinach-nightmare before it begins."

The two bunnies walked towards the stairs. Just as they were about to go down both bunnies suddenly jumped to the side, barely avoiding a crash with Bertha. The second they had moved out of her way Betty reached out her baton, grabbing her sporty sister by her headband. "And you, no more running in the house!" she commanded, Bertha almost slipping as she was abruptly stopped. "I appreciate your dedication to stay in shape, but your lack of discipline is a threat to yourself and everyone around you."

With the back of her paw, Bertha slapped Betty's baton off her headband. "But I still have over 30 rounds to go!"

"Then run outside!"

"It's still moist!"

"What are you, a bunny or a mouse?"

Putting a paw on her shoulder, Beverly gently pushed Betty behind her. "Look, I can understand your point of view, Bertha" the bunny in the apron said, folding her paws in front of her belly. "But it is kind of irritating for the rest of us if you run around the whole house, not to mention dangerous. How about this: Why don't you finish your morning jog by running around the sofa? That way, you'll get in nobody's way."

Bertha moaned. "Then I'll be just doing one never-ending curve – for a good training, I need to run straight lines too! Also, I get sick if I run too much in circles…"

Beverly was about to reply something, when Betty pushed her behind her. "You are violating the house codex!" she yelled at her.

"What house codex?" Bertha asked, raising an eyebrow. "As long as mom and dad are asleep, everything's game."

With some effort, Beverly pushed Betty behind her again. "Look, if we just calmly talk this over-"

"I'm gonna put you under arrest!" Betty yelled, shoving herself past her sister.

Using both arms Beverly pushed Betty back, who tried to do the same with her. "I am sure you mean no one harm…"

"You are a threat to everyone in the house!"

"Your sportive spirit sure is inspirational…"

"…but you need to learn some discipline!"

"Or just be a bit more considerate."

Betty glared at Beverly. "Discipline."

Beverly glared back. "Considerate."

"Discipline!"

"Considerate!"

"Discipline!"

"Considerate!"

"DISCIPLINE!"

"CONSIDERATE!"

Watching Betty and Beverly getting into each other's' faces Bertha felt her head spinning. "Okay, okay, stop!" she shouted, both her sisters looking at her in surprise. "You two are giving me a head-ache… I'll cut the morning jog short and just add some exercises to my afternoon routine."

Beverly and Betty backed off each other. "Thank you very much" Beverly said, smiling as she made a slight bow in front of Bertha.

"Now go hit the showers!" Betty commanded, pointing with her baton at the end of the line. "Your sweat is smelling all the way through the house."

Bertha frowned. "Oh yeah?" Raising an arm, she took a sniff on her armpit. "Oh, you're right" she said, her face turning up in disgust.

Giggling, Beverly gestured down the stairs. "We should get going too now, or we might end up with spinach-toast for breakfast."

While she and Betty went downstairs, Brenda walked to the end of the line. On her way she passed Warren, who was forced to listen to the conversation between his two sisters in front of him.

"So I was clearly asking for purple shades, and then that clerk comes with a pair that was totes violet" her fashion-obsessed sister Blair said to Birdie "But they had such a cute design, I bought three of them anyway."

The ears of the ditzy Birdie perked up. "Uh, are they shiny?"

Listening to them, Warren could feel his brain melt. Tying his ears around his chin, he silently wished to be behind Brenda again. As Blair held a lengthy monologue about the difference between cropped and belly tops, he noticed the pajama she was wearing. It was a rather extravagant two-piece, with a very complex floral pattern on the top and a simpler, but matching line pattern on the bottoms. Looking at it, he got an idea. "Nice pajama" he complemented her.

Pausing mid-sentence, Blair looked at Warren. "Oh thank you" she said, smiling as she turned around herself. "It took very long to find the perfect combination."

Warren nodded. "It was totally worth it. In fact, I think I saw that same combination on the cover of the TeenBun-magazine."

Blair beamed with joy. "Really?"

"Yup." A sly grin formed on his face. "On _last_ month's issue."

Immediately Blair's ears slouched, and her smile turned upside down. "WHAT?! I'm wearing the style of last month?!" Arms raised into the air she dashed towards her room. "I have to change!" she screamed, slamming the door behind her shut.

Content, Warren made a step forward. He then looked at his sister Birdie, who looked back at him with big, curious eyes. After a while, Warren pointed at the ceiling. "Look."

Birdie raised her gaze. While she looked up Warren walked past her, gently pushing her behind him as he took her place.

"If you don't tell her what to look at, you can keep her infinitely distracted like this." His chest swelled with confidence. "Now I'm two steps closer to my cartoons!"

Meanwhile, the door to the bathroom opened. "All clean!" Blanche declared, removing the gloves from her paws. She then looked at Bodhi, who was meditating in front of her. "It would be nice if you all kept the hygiene standards when using the bathroom from now on" he said to her "Even if it upsets the 'natural balance' of the universe."

Bodhi looked at her sister. "Hygiene is just a desperate attempt of civilization to control forces beyond our understanding" the esoteric bunny replied. "The true colours of the universe are disorder and chaos."

Blanche chewed on her thermometer. "I don't mind you thinking that, as long as you use the toilet brush."

Bodhi shrugged. "I think that's a compromise the universe can accept."

The two girls walked past each other, Blanche out of and Bodhi into the bathroom. At the same time, Belinda came out of her room again. After counting the number of her siblings again she smiled. "Ten – that's a good number." Content, she walked to the end of the line behind Bertha. Quickly her smile turned into a frown. "Ew!" she shrieked, waving off the smell from her sister's armpits. She grabbed the four-leafed clover on her head and pressed it against her nose. "Too bad roses or other good-smelling flowers aren't lucky charms…"

Her ears then perked up as another door opened. Wearing her glasses and carrying a calculator in her paws, her sister Beatrice walked behind her.

"Morning Beatrice!" Belinda said, smiling at her. "You're making this line a lucky twelve."

Eyes on her calculator Beatrice shrugged her shoulders. As another door opened Belinda's smile froze, and she held her breath. Wearing her signature heart-struck-by-an-arrow-pin on her head, her sister Bernice walked towards the end of the line. Belinda's heart pounded, but to her surprise her sister didn't walk behind Beatrice. Instead, Bernice stopped near Barbara and Bertha.

"Morning girls!" The matchmaker-bunny smiled as she pulled out a sheet and a pencil from her back. "Say, what are your favorite colours?"

Barbara glanced at the sheet in Bernice's paws, then looked her in the eyes. "Another one of your love tests?" She patted her guitar. "I already told'cha, my true love is music."

"And mine is sport" Bertha said while doing knee bends.

With the tip of her pen, Bernice poked Barbara's pink nose. "Well it might not hurt to look for a soulmate that is less abstract, unless you want to marry your guitar." She looked at Bertha. "Or a basketball."

Barbara pushed the pen out of her face. "Sorry sis, but I don't want you to hook me up with some smooth criminal again."

"Or me with a sloth" Bertha said while doing sit-ups. "Poor guy just couldn't keep up."

Looking up from her calculator Beatrice raised her voice. "Might I suggest that for the future, you take a more scientific approach to determine the ideal partner for one of us instead of using questionable tests from teen magazines and the internet?"

Bernice giggled. "You can't explain the magic of love with science, silly." She put her sheet and pen away. "But, if none of you are interested in meeting your true love, I'll just see if someone downstairs needs my help finding their ideal match."

She stepped over Bertha as she did push-ups. "So you don't want to go to the bathroom?" Belinda asked.

Bernice shook her head. "I've already been before you guys woke up – the early love-bird catches the worm!"

As she went down the stairs, Belinda wiped her forehead. "Phew, that was close…"

"Morning guys."

Everyone at the end of the line jumped as their black-furred sister Bella suddenly appeared behind them. Her dark hair covered her eyes while her ears hung to the sides of her face.

"Thanks, Bella" Beatrice said, frowning as she looked at her calculator. "My paw slipped, and now I divided through zero – guess I can start over again."

"That's the same pain Sisyphus feels every day." Bella sighed. "And me too..."

Looking somewhat nervous, Belinda cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me, but could one of you please leave and visit the bathroom later? We are thirteen in line..."

Her eyebrows furrowed Beatrice stemmed her paws against her sides. "Oh please, spare me with your superstitious nonsense! The only scientifically relevant attribute of the number thirteen is that it is a prime number. That alone does not suffice as an explanation why it should relate to an increased likeliness of unfortunate events, especially since seven is also a prime number and considered lucky."

"And even if, what's the difference?" Bella asked, slouching her shoulders. "We are all doomed to a life full of dread and misery anyway."

Belinda gulped. "But-"

Suddenly a horn blared behind her, making her jump again. "Morning!" their clown-sister Bebe said as she approached. Leaning towards Brenda, she poked her with her elbow. "Or should I say _mourn_ -ing?"

Brenda moaned. "I hate puns."

Belinda looked at Bebe as if she was her saviour. "Oh, thank goodness! Now we're fourteen in line!"

"Oh, I already was in the bathroom" Bebe told her, crushing the hopes of her superstitious sister. From her clown costume, she pulled out a bunch of colourful balls. "I just thought since there are so many of you waiting, I could entertain you with one of my performances to pass the time." Throwing the balls into the air she began to juggle with them. "Now I don't want to _throw_ you off, but did it _catch_ your attention how I _juggle_ verbal and practical performance at the same time?" she asked, giggling at her own puns. "Even before you get into the bathroom, my skills will leave you _flushed_!"

While she laughed all her sisters in hearing range moaned.

"See?" Belinda said, glaring at Beatrice "Thirteen is bad luck!"

The smart bunny pushed up her glasses. "Now sister, Bebe's puns may be annoying, but considering them to be a misfortune is a vast exaggera-"

Suddenly one of the balls slipped from Bebe's paws. Thrown off her act, the other balls soon followed, flying in an arc towards Beatrice. One by one they landed on the young scientist's head, who flinched at every impact. The last one got stuck between her ears, resting on her head while the others fell on the floor.

"Whoops – sorry Beatrice." Bebe picked up the ball from her sister's head, chuckling. "I thought I got that act nailed down, but it seems I was a little _ahead_ of myself. Get it?"

Rubbing her aching head, Beatrice sighed. "On second thought, maybe you were right, Belinda. It might have been wiser to leave the line…"

On the other end of the line, the very pessimistic Brooke was standing in front of the bathroom. "Oh, how long do I have to keep waiting?" she mumbled into her face mask. "What if the door never opens? What if I'm stuck in this line forever? What if a meteor comes crashing down on our house and crushes us all?! What if-"

She was interrupted as the door opened. "Phew, those chili-bean-burritos really disturbed my chakras" Bodhi sighed, patting her belly as she walked into the hallway.

"Oh, it's my turn." Looking a bit more upbeat, Brooke entered the bathroom. Once inside one could hear her gasp. "What if the shampoo has been used up?!"

Behind her the line moved. With the tip of her umbrella Bippa rolled the still sleeping Beth forward. Lying on the ground she didn't even twitch as she was turned on her belly, but only let out a snore. As Bippa pushed her a little further Beth suddenly bumped against a pair of feet. Looking up, Bippa saw her artistic sister Bianca in front of her, drawing on a canvas.

"Pard'n me, but would you mind moving your foot just a couple o' inches further?" Bippa asked in her heavy British accent, poking the tilted Beth with her umbrella. "As steadfast as our dear sister's sleep is, that position seems a little uncomfortable even for her, doesn't it?"

Turning her head Bianca first looked at Bippa, then at Beth sleeping at her feet. "Oh, sorry." She put her rabbit foot forward, allowing Beth to finish rolling on the side. The sleepy bunny cuddled up into a ball, while placing her paws under her cheek.

"May I know what you are drawing there?" Bippa asked, looking at her sister's canvas.

Bianca took a step to the side. "I was just giving the final touches to my newest masterpiece" the artist said with some pride in her voice. "I call it 'family waiting in line to get to the bathroom'."

With critical eyes, Bippa inspected the abstract painting. "Tis looks like a bundle of deformed bodies who just crawled out from under a bus, and are waiting for the next ride to 'ell."

"Exactly!" A gleeful smile on her face, Bianca patted her painting. "Don't want to brag, but I really nailed down the aggravating sense of despair."

From behind her back, Bippa pulled out a cup and a teapot. "I'd rather say you hammered it down" she remarked as she poured some tea into her cup. "I do like the abstract approach, but you could try to be a bit subtler in your approach, now couldn't you?"

Brush in her paw Bianca closed one eye as she saw her Brit-fanatic sister sipping her tea. "How about I draw a portrait of you then?" she offered, pulling an empty canvas from her back. "One that is a bit subtler."

Bippa shrugged. "Sure. 'tis gonna take a while until Brooke gets out anyway."

Just then, they could hear their sister screech inside the bathroom. "What if I drop my toothbrush into the sink and it explodes?"

Bippa sighed. "A _long_ while."

Leaning on her umbrella with her cup in her paw Bippa took a pose, while Bianca began painting her. As they were busy with each other, they didn't notice Warren's head poked out behind Bippa. He glanced at his sisters in front of him, then turned his head around. Everyone behind him was distracted by Bebe.

"Why don't geologists listen to soft jazz?" their clown-sister asked. "Because they prefer _hard rock_!"

Everybody behind Warren moaned. Carefully, the bunny boy stepped out of the line. On the tip of his feet, he sneaked past his sisters towards the bathroom.

He was almost at the door when Beth opened her eyes. "Where are you going, Warren?" she asked, sleepily looking up to him.

Immediately Warren could feel his sisters' glares at his back. "'ey!" Bippa yelled, pointing her umbrella at him "No cutting in front, mate!"

"Yeah!" Drops of paint flew through the air as Bianca pointed her wet brush at him. "Just because Betty isn't here doesn't mean you can cheat yourself to the front!"

Warren was frozen on the spot. Slowly he turned around. "Oh I wasn't trying to sneak in front of you!" he assured them, smiling nervously. "I was just, um…"

"Look'n for an excuse?" Bippa asked, sternly glaring at him.

Thick pearls of sweat were running down his face. "No, no, I just wanted to…er…" His eyes darted around, as if he hoped an explanation would fly by. Finally a thought struck his mind. "To take Betty's role! Yeah, I wanted to make sure nobody causes a ruckus while she is gone!"

"And why did you sneak like that?" Bippa asked, obviously not buying it.

Warren gulped. "Well you see, you and Bianca seemed so busy, a-and I didn't want to wake up Beth, so…" He then noticed Bianca had gotten a new canvas and was painting. "What are you doing, Bianca?"

"Creating my newest masterpiece" she replied, turning the canvas to him. He saw a rough image of himself, inside something that resembled a spider-net, all in red. "I call it: 'Boy caught red-handed in his web of lies'."

His ears and shoulders slouched as Warren sighed in defeat. "Okay, you got me" he admitted. "But if I don't get to the bathroom soon, I'm gonna miss my cartoons!"

Furrowing her eyebrows Bianca huffed. "Well if I don't get to the bathroom soon, I'm gonna miss my chance to draw birds in the morning!"

"You think that's bad?" Bippa asked, ramming her umbrella into the ground. "I am going to miss the perfect 'our for tea if I don't get out of this line fast, won't I?"

One of the doors in the hallway opened. "And what about me?" Blair asked, dressed in a new pajama and wearing a frown on her face. "I've read in a magazine that if I don't put on my face cream in time, I will get zits!"

"And I won't have time for my late-morning nap" Beth called up from the ground before letting out a yawn.

Behind them, their other sisters one by one joined the argument.

"I won't be able to do my lucky ritual!"

"My next scientific breakthrough will be delayed!"

"It'll cut into my morning jam session!"

"I lose time to sit in my room and lament my life."

With growing unease, Warren watched as the tension among his sisters increased. Before he knew what was going on he was dragged into an all-out fight between them. Kicking, punching and biting each other they formed a huge lump of rabbits right in front of the bathroom. The only ones who did not participate were Brandy as she read her book, Birdie who still looked up at the ceiling, and Bebe. Standing at the side, the clown watched her siblings go at each other's throat. "Well this escalated to a point where it isn't even _bunny_ anymore" she said, giggling while using her horn. Once she was done laughing she cleared her throat. "But seriously, I'm out of here."

While Warren and his sisters were fighting with each other, a battle seemed to unfold downstairs as well: In the kitchen, the hobby-cook Brie was pushed into the corner by Beverly and Betty. Wearing her chef-attire she held tightly to a can of spinach.

"Now, Brie, everybody loves pancakes, and we all know how healthy spinach is" Beverly said in a soothing voice as she took a step towards her sister. "But that doesn't mean we have to eat spinach-pancakes for breakfast. So, if you just calmly give us the spinach…"

Covering her arms around the can Brie turned her shoulder towards her. "No way!" she yelled "I have responsibility over the kitchen, and I say we'll be eating nutritious and healthy spinach-pancakes for breakfast!"

"Nobody placed you in charge of the kitchen or the food, Brie!" Betty yelled. "Now give us the spinach!"

Behind them, their sister Bailey watched the scene, then turned her gaze to her other sister in the room. "Come on, Bernice, they need my help!" she begged her, rubbing the whistle around her neck. "I don't want to leave the team hanging!"

Smiling obliviously, the match-maker bunny made some notes. "Just a couple more questions, Bailey, and we're done." She looked at the next question on her sheet. "Okay, now describe each of your siblings, and give a statement about what you like and don't like about each of them."

Bailey slapped her forehead, moaning.

Brie pressed her back against the wall. "Tell me one good reason why we shouldn't eat spinach!" Something in her pocket vibrated. Taking out her smartphone, Brie saw she had gotten the link to a video. "'Ten good reasons not to eat spinach'?" She turned towards the door, just seeing a head vanish behind the frame. "Nice try Bridgette!" she shouted, "But I know these videos are just clickbait!"

Slowly, Betty and Beverly closed in on the cornered chef. "Come on now Brie, I don't have time for this!" Betty said, "I need to get back upstairs and watch those lunatics!"

Beverly chuckled. "Relax, Betty. What's the worst they could do?"

The noise of punches, bites and breaking furniture caused all of the bunnies in the kitchen to flinch.

Betty rubbed her temples. "You just had to ask, didn't you?" Turning around, she walked out of the kitchen. "I'll go and see what mess they are causing this time."

"Wait, Betty" Beverly called afer her "We need you here!" She was about to follow her, when Brie took a step out of the corner. Before Beverly could react, she had already dashed past her, the spinach in her hands. "Brie, no!" Beverly yelled, chasing after her. "We can still talk about this!"

As Brie and Beverly ran past her, Bailey blew into her whistle. "Foul move Brie!" she shouted, running after them. "We were having a time-out!"

"Wait, Bailey" Bernice yelled "I'm not done finding your ideal match!" The test in her paw Bernice ran after Bailey as she ran after Beverly and Brie. The hobby-cook was about to escape through the door, when Bridgette stepped into her way. Holding up her smartphone she showed an app that displayed the image of a stop-sign. Panicked, Brie turned around, past her other pursuers back into the kitchen. Bridgette, Beverly and Bailey then chased her around the kitchen table, with Bernice running after Bailey, the five of them moving in endless circles.

Ignoring the turmoil from the kitchen, Betty walked up the stairs. As she arrived on the first floor she saw her siblings fighting in a thick cloud of dust. For a moment she watched as fists, heads and feet popped in and out of the cloud, before she took in a deep breath. From the top of her lungs, she shouted: "EVERYONE TO ORDER!"

Instantly the fighting died off. As the dust settled, Betty saw her siblings mashed together into a large lump of rabbits. Several of them had fists and feet in their faces, while pulled on ears, and a few teeth were stuck in fur.

"Alright, what's the cause of all this commotion?" Betty asked, glaring at them through her sunglasses.

Her sisters exchanged a glance, before all pointing to the bottom of the pile. "WARREN CUT IN FRONT OF LINE!"

Underneath all his sisters, Warren was lying crushed on the ground. "Is that true?" Betty asked.

With some effort the bunny boy dragged himself out from under the pile. He stumbled around for a moment, before shaking off his dizziness. "Look, I'm sorry I tried to sneak past the others, but-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Warren" Betty cut him off. "It's the end of the line for you!"

Warren gulped. "Um, end of the line as in one more misstep and you'll punish me, or…"

Betty pointed to the end of the corridor. "No, I mean you are literally going to the end of the line!"

Warren's ears stood straight from shock. "What?! But my cartoons-"

"No objections." With her baton, she then pointed at her sisters. "And the rest of you, get back in formation! Breakfast will be ready in ten."

Downstairs, they could hear Bailey blow into her whistle. "Brie, drop the broccoli!"

Betty sighed. "Let's say twenty."

While she went back downstairs her sisters got off each other, forming a line again. His ears slouched Warren let out a sigh. "Well, maybe I'll catch the reruns tomorrow morning" he murmured as he walked to the end of the line.

On his way, he passed his bookworm-sister Brandy. As her sisters got back to their former positions, she closed her book. "And so, the journey of the hero has ended him right where he began" she said, holding the book to her chest. "What an ironic twist of fate."

Taking her place behind her, Brenda frowned. "I hate ironic twists of fates…"

"What if my life is just an ironic twist of fate?" Brooke asked as she came out of the bathroom. She walked past Birdie, who was still looking at the ceiling.

"Can I stop looking up now, Warren? …Warren?"


End file.
